A Baby OC's Favorite Things
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: A kind of companion piece to A Baby's Favorite Things. Except it's my baby OCS' favorites instead of Harry's.
1. Ciaran

Title: A Baby OC's Favorite Things

Summary: A kind of companion piece to A Baby's Favorite Things. Except it's my baby OCS' favorites instead of Harry's.

Mainly, it'll be Ciaran, Rosie, Matt, Alex, and maybe Rhiannon. But, if you ask me nicely, I might do baby Gen, Celeste, and Marci, too. Of course, this may cause problems with Gen having kids with both Sirius and Remus in different fics, but, oh well!

Chapter 1: Ciaran

**Baby Ciaran's Favorite Nickname**

"Who's my little Mini-Moony?" Remus grinned, holding his son. Sirius had called Ciaran that once and it had stuck, big time.

Ciaran cooed happily and giggled. He liked that name. He didn't know what it meant, but he liked it.

"Remus, you're spoiling him again." Gen giggled.

"But he is a Mini-Moony." Remus chuckled. "He doesn't look a thing like you, and you know it."

"Yes, I do, thank you for pointing that out."

Ciaran looked at Gen, then back to his father and cooed. "And I think he likes me best."

Gen rolled her eyes and sighed. "And I think you might be right."

**Baby Ciaran's Favorite Toy**

Ciaran wailed loudly and flung the small stuffed rabbit his mother was trying to get him to pay attention to away. He didn't want a bunny! "Ciaran," Gen sighed, "come on. You like the bunny. Well, you liked him yesterday, at least."

"I don't think he likes the bunny anymore." Lily sighed. "Why's he being so fussy, anyway?"

"Probably because Remus isn't here. You know how he is about his father."

"Yeah, he loves Remus." Lily giggled.

"And speaking of Remus..." Gen trailed off as he headed up the walk outside. "Do something about your son, please."

Remus smiled and pulled a small stuffed wolf from his pocket. "Here you go, little guy."

Ciaran let out a coo, stared at it for a second, then grabbed it and began playing with it. Every night after that, he had to sleep with the wolf on his pillow.

**Baby Ciaran's Favorite Place**

Ciaran glanced around the yard, somewhere he hadn't been before. His mother and father were on the porch, keeping one eye on him and talking about something he really didn't care about. He started to cry as a butterfly landed on his knee.

"Ciaran, it's just a butterfly." his mother crooned, picking him up and scaring the evil bug away.

He liked the yard, but he didn't like the bugs.

**Baby Ciaran's Favorite Spell**

Lily and James were babysitting as Remus and Gen enjoyed a much-deserved break from parenting for the evening. Ciaran was not too pleased his father had left him, so he began to cry. Loudly. And his crying caused baby Harry to cry.

"Lily, get them to stop!" James wailed, his hands over his ears.

Lily flicked her wand and a flock of small yellow birds flew out of her wand. The two boys immediately stopped crying. The two started crawling around after the birds, trying to catch one. Every time they got near one, however, it would pop and turn into a shower of golden sparks.


	2. Rosie

A Baby OC's Favorite Things

Noo! Not the evil butterfly of doominess! Whatever shall... we do? I shall do Matt or Alex next chapter, but Rosie now, because she's so darn cute!

Chapter 2: Rosie

**Baby Rosie's Favorite Thing To Do In The Morning**

Rosie sat on the bathroom floor, staring up at her father as he combed his hair. She giggled as he made faces at her in the mirror. "You think I'm funny, don't you?" Sirius asked her. Rosie let out a squeal of laughter. "Yeah, I'm pretty funny, aren't I?"

She giggled. Sirius bent down and picked her up. "Aw, you love your daddy, don't you?" She continue to giggle, so he added, "You're your mum's daughter, that's for sure."

He put her back down and she clung to his robes as he headed into the kitchen. "Sirius, what have I told you about that?" Gen asked and Rosie swung into view.

"Aw, Gen, she loves it."

"But I don't!" Gen snapped, picking up her daughter. She immediately stopped giggling and looked from her mother to her father and reached for Sirius.

"No wonder she likes me better." Sirius grinned, taking Rosie from Gen.

**Baby Rosie's Favorite Person**

Rosie was sitting in Sirius's lap when Lily and James showed up with Harry. She wasn't too fond of James; nor was she fond of Harry. But Lily was another story. She squealed as Lily picked her up and held her. "You like me better than that mean old daddy of yours, don't you?" Lily cooed.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted, looking insulted.

"Well, she does!" Lily laughed. "Don't you, Rosie?" Rosie giggled and clung to Lily, who smiled. "Though I don't get why you don't like James."

Rosie stuck her tongue out at James, who chuckled.

**Baby Rosie's Favorite Late Night Snack**

Rosie woke up in the middle of the night, whimpering and feeling very hungry. She woke up her mother with her whimpers. "What's the matter, Rosie?" Gen yawned, picking her up and carrying her into the kitchen. "What Sirius doesn't know..." Gen trailed off and flicked her wand. Rosie happily accepted the small chocolate chip cookie from her mother and began to gnaw on it.

"Won't hurt me." Gen finished, grinning. She took her own cookie and smiled at Rosie, who had already finished her cookie and had chocolate everywhere. And she was reaching for Gen's cookie as well.

**Baby Rosie's Favorite Thing To Do With Her Father**

"I can't believe she's as ticklish as you, Gen." Sirius grinned, tickling Rosie.

"I can." Gen smiled, looking up from her paper.

Rosie was squealing with laughter as Sirius continued to tickle her. "You know," he said, stopping, "I think she's even more ticklish than you."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Gen giggled. Sirius decided to see who was more ticklish. He started to tickle Rosie, then tickled Gen.

"Yeah, Rosie's more ticklish." he grinned, picking Rosie up.


	3. Matt

A Baby OC's Favorite Things

Confusing, I know, but it's still very very cute!

Chapter 3: Matt

**Baby Matt's Favorite Person**

Was, of course, his twin brother, Alex. Even at a very young age, they were little pranksters, just like their father and Uncle James. James and Sirius even encouraged them.

So, one day, Matt snatched his father's wand from the table and, when Rosie took them to play, he bopped her on the head with it. Alex started to giggle. Rosie's hair had turned a deep shade of purple.

Matt and Alex grinned at each other, until their mother took the wand away from them and fussed at them, telling them they knew better.

**Baby Matt's Favorite Bedtime Story**

Matt sat in his father lap, yawning, as Sirius told him a story about a horrible greasy dragon named Snivellus. Everytime Matt started to giggle, Sirius would break off to laugh, too.

Matt glanced at Alex, already asleep, in Gen's lap. Alex thought this story was rather boring, and, he figured, their mum did, too. She yawned and told Sirius she was going to go to bed after she put Alex to bed.

"Right, Gen. Matt and I'll go to bed soon." Sirius told her. As soon as he heard her heading upstairs, he grinned. "They just don't like good bedtimes stories, do they?"

Matt giggled happily. "I'll take that as a no." Sirius chuckled.

**Baby Matt's Favorite Thing to do First Thing in the Morning**

Matt glanced at his twin, still asleep, and yawned. He usually found himself to be the first one awake in the morning, and thought it his duty to wake up his parents, at least.

With a little bit of difficulty, he clambered out of crib and landed, with a soft flumph, on a pillow. He made it to his parents room with no problem. But, in there, he found a big one: How to get on the bed?

At last, his problem was solved when he decided to try out climbing for the first time in his life. It wasn't so hard. He giggled and jumped ontop of his dad.

"Ow!" Sirius groaned, still half-asleep. "What did I do, Gen?"

"I didn't do it." she yawned, pulling the blankets on her side.

"Then who did it?" Sirius groaned. He finally noticed any his son. "Matt! Or Alex. Which one are you?"

Matt grinned at his father, and, Sirius, deciding it was Matt, nudged Gen and muttered, "We've got company, Gwen."

Gen smiled as Matt giggled. "Hey, Matt." she cooed.

"How can you tell them apart?" Sirius asked.

"I'm their mum, I'm supposed to be able to." she giggled.

**Baby Matt's Favorite Place to Hide**

He had heard his mother say the dreaded word "bath" and decided to hide. No way was he getting a bath. Baths were evil. So, under his parents' bed he hid.

It was rather dusty under there, but, other than that, it was rather comfortable. Downstairs, he heard his mother tell his father, "Find your son, Sirius. He needs a bath!"

"Aw, Gen!" He heard his father grumbling as he headed upstairs. "Matt, where are you hiding? Come on out, little guy." Sirius peered under the bed and grinned. "Any room down there for me?"


	4. Alex

A Baby OC's Favorite Things

We'll do Livvy next chapter. Right now, though, we'll do Alex, Matt's twinnie-poo.

Chapter 4: Alex

**Baby Alex's Favorite Person**

It was, shockingly, not his twin. Nor his father. If you haven't figured it out last chapter, his favorite person was his mother. He didn't want anyone else to hold him, especially if Gen were around.

"Come here, Alex, I haven't been paying you much attention." Sirius chuckled, picking up his son. Alex immediately began to sniffle. When his mother walked past on her way to the kitchen, he started to wail.

"Oh, Alex." Gen sighed, taking him from Sirius. He stopped crying at once.

Sirius looked insulted and asked, "Do I offend?"

"No, he just really likes me for some reason." Gen giggled.

**Baby Alex's Favorite Drink**

Alex glanced around the table as his mother and father tried to feed Matt, who was a handful at breakfast time. His eyes rested on his mother's coffee mug and he reached for it.

"No, Alex, you can't have coffee." Gen smiled.

Alex started to whimper. "Give him some, Gwendolyn." Sirius muttered, wiping syrup off his face.

"I'm not giving him any! He'll be worse than Matt is now!" Gen groaned, grumbling about how she would have to take another shower.

Sirius just shook his head, and when Gen wasn't looking, gave Alex a sip of the coffee.

**Baby Alex's Favorite Thing to Play With**

Matt and Alex sat on the kitchen floor, playing, while their mother cooked lunch. He had found a rather large wooden spoon and had taken to hitting everything with it he could. Including his twin. "Alex!" Gen groaned. "Spoons are not toys." She picked up Matt and started cooing to him, trying to get him to calm down.

Alex, upset that she was paying attention to Matt and not him, started to cry, too. Gen sighed and said, "I can't hold you both!"

Alex continued to wail loudly as Matt finally calmed down. Gen put him back on the floor with his brother and took the spoon away from Alex. "No more spoons." she groaned.

**Baby Alex's Favorite Hobby**

Alex giggled and found himself in his parents' room. It was off-limits to them, but, what they didn't know wouldn't get him a spanking.

At the desk, he pulled himself up into a standing position and reached up, grabbing a piece of parchment and sending a quill and ink flying in the process.

The ink flew open and splattered all over his parents' bed. He thought it looked rather pretty and decided to spend it around a little bit. Putting his fingers in the dripping mess, he smeared it all over the walls, giggling. Of course, his father wasn't too happy about the inky mess, but he thought his art was rather good, if he could say so himself.


	5. Olivia

A Baby OC's Favorite Things

Why would this make you think of who dies? Just wondering.

Oh, right, we didn't see Livvy grow up as a baby, with Gen and Sirius, anyway, so, she's at the orphanage.

Chapter 5: Olivia

**Baby Olivia's Favorite Toy**

Olivia sighed and looked around the teeny playroom. None of the other babies wanted anything to do with her and none of the staff there knew what to do with her. So, basically, she was the little social outcast.

But something in the corner of the room caught her eye. It was a stuffed lion, nearly as big as she was. And worn. Someone else had been cuddling it, too.

But it was soft, sweet, and she loved it. She would drag that lion everywhere. To breakfast, to lunch, outside, to bed. She even left it near the tub when she had her bath.

**Baby Olivia's Favorite Place to Play**

Olivia sat in a shady corner of the grounds, with her lion and watching the other kids play. She liked her corner because it was quiet and no one would bother her. Especially not the older kids, who had threatened her poor lion on several occasions.

She yawned, having not taken her afternoon nap, and snuggled up with her lion, blinking back sleep and watching the older kids play hide-and seek.

Until a kick ball came flying past, bonking her on the head. She started to wail, loudly, until a ten-yearold girl came and comforted her.

**Baby Olivia's Favorite Snack**

Olivia stumbled down the short staircase to the kitchens. Everyone else was asleep, and she was hungry. She searched through the lower cabinets, hoping the staff still kept a candy stash down there. Far, far off in the back, one of the magical, unbeknownst to her, of course, volunteers left a small sack of Peppermint Toads.

She happily munched away, eating three and a half, all she could stomach, and headed back to her room, full and very sleepy.

**Baby Olivia's Favorite Bed Time Story**

An action packed adventure with wizards was just the thing a little girl wanted to hear before going to bed. Especially when there were witches involved, too.

She giggled as the teenage girl telling the story told of dragons and sports played on broomsticks. And the coins they used for money. And all the delicious and magical sweets, including Peppermint Toads.


End file.
